Till Death Do Us Part
by Brooklyns Myst and Miracle
Summary: Miracle, Myst, Spot, and Jack have a knack for attracting trouble with a certain newsie from Queens. Will they be able to get through it to the end? Together?


**Hey hey hey. This story was written by me (Brooklyn Myst), and Brooklyn's Miracle. We actually wrote it as a role play but I was bored and converted into a story. I know, I have no life. We don't own any of the characters from the movie, but Myst is mine and Miracle is Miracle's and everyone else you don't recognize belongs to us both. Enjoy!!**  
  
A lone figure sat on a rooftop in Brooklyn. She shivered against the bitter wind as thoughts of a certain boy ran through her head. 'He's single. Again.' She smiled slightly, admitting to herself how much she had wanted this to happen.  
  
Another girl sat on the window ledge in a room filled with bunk beds. Some of the beds supported small boys, sleeping peacefully through the loud antics of Manhattan and Brooklyn newsies below, immersed in a poker game. In unison with the girl on the rooftop, her thoughts bellowed the same words. 'He's single. Again.'  
  
Barely discernable from the shadows outside in an alley next to the Brooklyn Lodging House, a boy sat quietly, a cowboy hat perched on his head. He reveled in the silence of the night, enjoying the calm. His thoughts mirrored that of the two girls, thought for an entirely different reason. 'He's single. Again.' Though his thoughts were accompanied by, 'Miracle knows.'  
  
Walking down a deserted street a block or two away from the Brooklyn Lodging House, the subject of the night's cacophony of thoughts walked broodily through the shadows. 'Single. Again.'  
  
Completely removed from the communal thoughts of one boy's love life, another figure sat on another rooftop, staring at the girl on the Brooklyn Lodging House. His thoughts were of an entirely different mood. Not hopeful, indignant, or indifferent, his were vengeful. Taking aim, he tossed a dagger with a note pinned to the end toward the girl, aiming for her head.  
  
Miracle, just barely turned her head enough to avoid being hit by the object flying towards her. It hit her arm instead and she tumbled over the edge of the roof, a scream escaping her throat.  
  
Myst heard a scream outside the Lodging House, and looked out of the window. She couldn't see anyone and after a second the scream stopped. Nervous chills ran up her spine and she tried to push the sound out of her head.  
  
Jack's head shot up from his place against the wall, hearing the scream from the other side of the Lodging House. He ran to the other side to see who it was and to see if he could help.  
  
Spot heard the scream above him as he walked to the door of the Lodging House. He looked up and saw the girl falling toward him. He tried to find where she would land and caught her. She was almost unconscious, from fear and shock and from blood loss. He ran into the Lodging House, almost crashing into Jack as he ran in at the same time.  
  
Racetrack laughed tauntingly as he laid down a royal flush on the card table. The circle of smiles fell as the boys pushed their money towards him. The door to the Lodging house swung open and every head turned toward the sound, not a word escaping their lips. But the rare quiet didn't last long. Questions of who, what, where, when, and why were thrown at the two leaders like bullets out of a gun. But the shots were dodged as Spot and Jack headed straight up the stairs and into Spot's room.  
  
Spot laid Miracle's limp body on his bed and pulled up a chair, pushing Jack down into it. "You stay here with her," he said, more like an order than a polite gesture. "I'll go deal with them." He meant the nosey newsies downstairs. As he pulled open the door, Race and a newsie called Dodger fell through, smiling sheepishly up at Spot. "Downstairs," he said gruffly, waiting for them to get up and run down the stairs before following them with a hidden smirk in his eyes.  
  
"How is she? Who did it? What happened? Answer me!" Everybody laughed nervously as Race gasped for breath enough to start his next steam of questions. But Spot beat him to it.  
  
"Breathe Race. Sit." He expected everyone to follow his example as he sat down at the now abandoned poker table. Race and Dodger sat down across from him, as did Kid Blink, Mush, and two Brooklyn newsies Snip and Fish. The rest gathered around the back of Spot's chair, barely giving him room to breathe. He sent a quick glare their way and they moved away. Just a little.  
  
"She's gonna be fine," Spot started slowly and quietly. "I don't know what happened, why, or who. I was walkin' back to the Lodgin' House when I heard her scream. She was fallin' and I can only guess she had been up on the roof. I just barely caught her and when I did she was knocked out." As he spoke, his voice got harder and more full of anger. "When I find out who the hell did this, they're gonna wish they was never born." His hands had clenched into fists as he spoke and the boys standing around him backed up a little more out of habit.  
  
Suddenly, Spot didn't really want to be with the newsies anymore. He just wanted to be alone. He began walking up the stairs and stopped half way up when he noticed the entire Lodging House was following him up. Sending down a glare at them ,they went back to their poker games, and other activities for the night, thought noticeably quieter and more subdued.  
  
Ash, the dark figure who threw the knife just a few minutes earlier, unleashing the chaos of the night, quietly searched for an open window into the Brooklyn Lodging House. He didn't know if the note on the knife would make it to Spot, so he just had to take the message himself.  
  
Not wanting to disrupt Jack and Miracle, Spot made his way to an empty storeroom at the end of the hall. Johnson ((Brooklyn's version of Kloppman)) used this room to store paper towels, first aid supplies, etc. Opening a window to let in some fresh air, Spot sat down in a shadowed corner, thinking about who could have done this to Miracle.  
  
Ash finally found the opening he had been looking for. Silently, he climbed in through the window, his other knife in his teeth so that both of his hands were free. He made his way over to the corner farthest from the door, cloaking himself in its shadows. Now that he was inside, he was going to rest, to prepare himself for tomorrow. Laying down, he laid his knife on his chest and closed his eyes.  
  
Spot's body tensed as he watched the figure climb in through the window. He didn't make a sound, he didn't even breathe. He recognized the silhouette of the boy climbing in. A memory poured through his mind.  
  
*****Spot, Jack, and Myst stood in front of the newsies from Brooklyn and Manhattan. Across from them in the abandoned warehouse stood all of Queen. The 'army' was led by Flame, their leader. Next to him on his left was his brother Ash, on his right his sister Blue. He raised his hand after only moments of staring and all of Queens charged on Manhattan and Brooklyn. After an hour or so of vicious fighting, Spot and Flame faced off. They were evenly matched. Flame was bigger and stronger, but Spot was smaller and faster. They fought, slowly becoming the only two fighting as their newsies watched them. Flame had Spot on his back, ready to plunge a knife down on him. But using the bigger boy's weight against him, Spot flipped him onto his back and knocked the knife out of his hand, only to have it land in his chest.*****  
  
Now laying down, Spot knew who the boy in the room with him was. Flame's brother Ash, finally ready to take the revenge he had threatened that fateful day.  
  
**Well, what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Anywhere in between? Just click on that little icon that says submit review and let us know. We really want to know.** 


End file.
